O segredo de Snape
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Há algo mais inocente do que uma boa leitura? Leia e descubra o segredo de Snape... Primeiro Lugar no I Challenge Livros do Fórum do Grimmauld Place!


**N/A: Não, essa fic não é um tratado psicológico sobre as intenções de maldade ou bondade de Severo Snape e do por que diabos ele matou Alvo Dumbledore. Ou não matou, pois tem gente que acredita que foi tudo um plano, tudo ali, mancomunado entre os dois. Safadinhos, hein? Bom, fato é que esta fic é diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi nos meus humildes 21 anos de vida, e provavelmente de tudo o que grande parte dos leitores do fandom já leu sobre Severo Snape. Sim, eu estou escrevendo uma Comédia sobre ele, e tudo isso é culpa da Adriana Snape, que me fez imaginar essa história absolutamente (e absurdamente) improvável, que se passa durante o quinto ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts. Divirtam-se!**

**O segredo de Snape**

Severo Snape, professor da disciplina de Poções da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts não estava num dia particularmente inspirado. Acabara de dar aulas para uma indisciplinada e barulhenta turma de Sonserinos e Grifinórios, dois tempos apenas para iniciar aquele dia que prometia ser um inferno. Os seus pupilos, da Sonserina, ele poderia até proteger . Mas ter que aturar Simas Finnigan explodindo seu caldeirão pela milésima vez e Neville Longbottom enchendo a sala com um odor de ovos de hipogrifo podres ao estragar novamente uma poção para curar espinhas de mandragoras adolescentes fazia com que sua dor de cabeça só aumentasse. Assim como sua crise existencial por ter aceitado o cargo de professor naquele hospício de indigentes que Dumbledore insistia em chamar de Escola. Com exceção de um ou outro aluno mais aplicado, Snape tinha certeza que ninguém daquele quinto ano passaria nos exames de NOM´s. E isso era ótimo. Assim estaria livre daquele monte de amebas.

Severo bufou ao trombar com Nick Quase-sem-cabeça, que ultrapassou seu corpo sem que ele pudesse desviar. Simplesmente ODIAVA a sensação daquela massa branca fantasmagórica passando por suas entranhas. Ainda teve tempo de gritar antes que Nick sumisse, atravessando a parede mais próxima:

- Até os fantasmas desta maldita Grifinória me perseguem!

O humor de Severo nunca foi bom, e naquele dia estava ainda pior. A ruga em sua testa evidenciava o nervosismo latente do professor. Os dois tempos seguintes, nos quais ele teve que lecionar para uma turma de Corvinais-Sabem-Tudo e Lufanos completamente alheios ao universo inteiro, quanto mais à delicada arte de selecionar ingredientes para o fino preparo de poções, não ajudaram muito. E no final da aula ele acreditou ser capaz de estuporar até o próprio Ministro da Magia se este aparecesse na sua frente.

Sem querer voltar para seus aposentos e com uma terrível dor de cabeça martelando insistentemente, decidiu que iria para a ala restrita da enorme Biblioteca que Hogwarts possuía. Lá ele poderia fazer uma pesquisa sobre qualquer coisa que pudesse mantê-lo longe das aglomerações do Castelo, e principalmente do barulho ensurdecedor do Salão Principal, que deveria estar começando a servir o jantar naquela hora.

Ao entrar na biblioteca, avistou Madame Pince que ressonava displicentemente, as pernas finas como dois gravetos em cima da mesa mais próxima, um livro grande e empoeirado aberto no colo e um pequeno fio de saliva escorrendo pela boca semi-aberta. Na mesma hora em que olhou para a mulher, Severo não foi capaz de conter uma careta involuntária de nojo. Definitivamente, as mulheres que habitavam aquela escola não poderiam despertar sequer um mínimo de desejo nem em um velho cego, quanto mais num homem como ele.

Não que Severo fosse alguém muito ligado a esse tipo de coisa, e por esse mesmo motivo é que se surpreendeu ao pensar naquilo. Não se lembrava da última vez que havia tido uma mulher em seus braços, e sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aquela incômoda constatação ao mesmo tempo em que ensaiava uma tosse para despertar a bibliotecária de seu sono fora de hora:

- Cof, cof, cof... COF, COF, COF

E a tosse que deveria ser de mentirinha virou tosse de verdade, que sobressaltou Madame Pince, acordando-a do cochilo. Ao ver o dono da voz que tossia, a mulher logo limpou a boca com a manga das vestes, tentando disfarçar o ato. Em seguida, ficou de pé com certa agilidade e questionou Severo numa voz que tentou fazer parecer algo próximo do sensual:

- Professor Snape, o senhor está bem? Quer que eu vá buscar um copo d´água para o senhor? Talvez um chá e...

- Obrigada, senhorita Pince... cof... – tentou dizer Severo, ainda meio sufocado pela tosse provavelmente provocada por aqueles malditos livros empoeirados ou pela sua maldita falta de sorte naquele maldito dia de novembro daquele maldito ano de 1995. – Eu só queria a chave para entrar na ala restrita da biblioteca. Preciso fazer umas pesquisas por lá.

- Ora, mas é pra já, professor Snape – respondeu Madame Pince, virando o traseiro para o lado do professor enquanto vasculhava o quadro de chaves logo atrás da mesa onde recepcionava os estudantes. – Deixe-me ver... aqui está! – e em seguida entregou o molho de chaves para Severo, deixando seus dedos roçarem de leve as mãos ásperas dele, as quais o professor retirou de um jeito apressado e desajeitado.

- Er... obrigada, senhorita Pince.

- Não tem de quê, Severo...er... digo... professor.

Severo fez questão de sair dali o mais rápido possível antes que a bibliotecária resolvesse ter mais um acesso de delicadeza repentina, chamando-o de Sev ou outro apelido ridiculamente carinhoso. Caminhou a passos decididos para a tranca que encerrava os livros considerados proibidos para os alunos, a não ser com uma autorização especial e por escrito de um professor.

Como professor, aquela sessão lhe era liberada, e ele pensou que ao menos existia um único privilégio em ser uma autoridade diante daquela pirralhada toda. Era a fuga de Snape: encontrar nos livros a paz necessária para seus estudos, suas poções, os feitiços que ele criava e aprimorava. Foi assim desde a infância, e não seria diferente agora.

A única coisa que iluminava a biblioteca naquele horário era uma luz difusa que vinha dos archotes pregados na parede. Mas, próximo à área restrita, era difícil até mesmo para a luminosidade do fogo chegar. A única coisa que conseguia clarear o local, e bem pouco, era a luz do luar, que incidia sobre os móveis e objetos, produzindo sombras capazes de assustar os mais desavisados. Mas que jamais assustariam Severo. Ele pegou o candeeiro que ficava posicionado ao lado da porta e acendeu-o com um toque da varinha. Colocou a chave na fechadura e precisou forçar um pouco, pois o miolo estava enferrujado. Poucas pessoas usavam aquela área da biblioteca, mesmo os professores pareciam evitá-la. Não faziam questão de recorrer à bibliografia alternativa para lecionar suas disciplinas. Não que Snape o fizesse, pois costumava utilizar os livros determinados por Dumbledore. Mas aquele local da biblioteca guardava relíquias que eram capazes de deliciar qualquer pesquisador que fosse mais atento e se interessasse por mais que o trivial. Exatamente o caso dele.

Tudo ali parecia mais empoeirado que o normal para os aposentos do Castelo. Não que os bruxos fossem lá muito higiênicos, pois consideravam que uma poeirinha aqui ou ali era até saudável. Ajudava a desenvolver anticorpos, afinal. Snape concordava até certo ponto, pois seu nariz de gancho começou a coçar insistentemente enquanto ele percorria os corredores com o candeeiro levantado, procurando entre os títulos algo que lhe interessasse.

Havia de tudo um pouco na sessão de Magia das Trevas, desde _O assustador livro dos sustos mais assustadores_, _Bruxas Perigosas e Como escapar de seus Perigos_ até _1001 formas de se livrar de um Espírito Agourento e como identificar se ele não é sua sogra disfarçada_. Mas não era naquilo que Severo estava interessado. Tudo o que ele podia aprender sobre Artes das Trevas já havia aprendido, e não precisava ser modesto quanto a isso. Seu estágio com Voldemort já tinha lhe rendido conhecimento suficiente nesta área para almejar o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts, que Dumbledore se negava terminantemente a lhe dar com medo de que ele tivesse uma recaída. Severo deu um sorrisinho maldoso, a raiva se espalhando ainda mais pela mente já envenenada. Em certos momentos, gostaria de torcer o pescoço de Dumbledore, mas era prudente a ponto de se controlar em relação a seus desejos íntimos. O diretor lhe dera abrigo e confiava nele, e era assim que Severo queria que as coisas permanecessem, pelo menos por hora.

Enquanto examinava os livros, Severo não notou uma pequena elevação à sua frente e tropeçou num Profeta Diário enrolado e preso por uma fita, provavelmente caído de alguma prateleira ali por perto. No entanto, o candeeiro escapou de sua mão e se espatifou no chão, fazendo Severo ter certeza de que aquele, definitivamente, não era seu dia de sorte.

- Mas o que esse jornal está fazendo no meio do meu caminho e...Atchim!

Ao se abaixar para verificar o conteúdo da publicação, um espirro veio à tona sem que pudesse ser controlado. A intensidade foi tão forte que fez com que Severo, de cócoras, pisasse sem querer na barra da capa negra e caísse sentado ao chão. Já ia começar a xingar quando viu, escondido entre exemplares de livros proibidos da disciplina de Estudo dos Trouxas, um título que lhe chamou a atenção.

_As mil e uma noites, de Alf Lailah Oua Lailah_

_"Que nome sugestivo..."_ - pensou Severo acerca do autor do livro.

Sem entender o motivo, Severo acabou intrigado com a obra. Ainda sentado no chão empoeirado e frio da Biblioteca de Hogwarts, tomou o livro de capa dura nas mãos. Era vermelho e o título vinha bordado em fios dourados, numa letra caprichosa. Parecia inocente demais para estar na área restrita da biblioteca. Tentou imaginar que perigos um livro trouxa como aquele poderia encerrar, absolutamente curioso que estava.

No entanto, no exato momento em que abriu o livro, algo totalmente óbvio para os trouxas, que já conhecem os perigos das noites da Arábia, e por isso mesmo inesperado para um bruxo cético e metódico como Severo, aconteceu: ele foi sugado para dentro das páginas, com uma intensidade que não foi capaz de conter nem mesmo apontando a varinha em todas as direções que seu olhar podia alcançar. Severo rodopiou por um tempo, e depois começou a cair, imaginando se morreria por causa de um estúpido livro trouxa. Agora compreendia porque aquela droga estava na sessão restrita da biblioteca. Provavelmente se tratava de algum truque de um bruxo malandro a fim de pregar uma peça em algum trouxa desavisado.

Já estava ficando cansado de girar quando, finalmente, foi arremessado contra algo macio e quente. Tentou abrir imediatamente os olhos, mas um clarão se fez sentir ao mesmo tempo em que o sol incidia sobre sua pele e provocava uma sensação de calor instantânea, como se estivesse em um...

Deserto.

Severo Snape estava no Deserto do Saara.

* * *

Severo sentiu que sua capa preta não seria a melhor vestimenta para caminhar num deserto, pois o simples fato de estar ao sol naquele lugar já o fazia suar. Retirou-a e começou a caminhar, carregando a pesada vestimenta nas mãos. Depois de alguns passos, parou, ofegante. Definitivamente, exercício debaixo de um sol de cinqüenta graus era algo para o qual ele não estava preparado. E mais uma vez achou que iria morrer desidratado quando ouviu um som de pisadas na areia, seguidas de uma melodia estranha:

_**Vem o dia num lugar onde sempre se vê uma caravana passar  
Vão cortar sua orelha pra mostrar pra você como é bárbaro o nosso lar  
Sopram ventos do leste e o sol vem do oeste  
Seu camelo quer descansar  
Pode vir e pular  
Num tapete voar  
Noite árabe vai chegar**_

Diante dos olhos estupefatos de Severo, por sobre uma das dunas de areia escaldante, surgiu um camelo e um homem montado nele. A voz grave vinha do pequeno viajante, que trajava uma típica vestimenta árabe, com direito a um turbante na cabeça muito parecido com os do professor Quirrel. Ele continuava cantando, num tom ainda mais alto e dramático:

_**A noite da Aráaabia  
E o dia também  
É sempre tão quente que faz com que a gente se sinta tão bemmmm!  
Tem um belo luar e orgias demais  
Quem se distrair pode até  
Cair ficar para trás**_

- Ei! Quem é você? – Severo fez um esforço para correr até o homenzinho, já tendo abandonado a capa negra a meio caminho. Trajava agora uma camisa sem mangas que deixava a mostra seus braços magros e brancos, e calça preta de lã, típica para o inverno londrino, mas não para o calor escaldante de um deserto. Pretendia pedir água, abrigo, comida, quem sabe uma direção a seguir ou até mesmo uma carona no camelo do homem. Afinal, ele tinha uma corcova. Severo se questionava se, quando há uma corcova o animal é um camelo ou um dromedário quando ouviu um grito ensurdecedor:

- CORTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Quem diabos é esse urubu de cabelos oleosos que apareceu na MINHA cena???

Severo franziu o cenho diante da descrição nada amigável que ouviu de si mesmo. Quando olhou na direção de onde vinha o grito, viu que se tratava de um homem muito baixo, com a careca reluzindo ao sol. Ele usava uma calça clara de brim e uma camisa cor-de-rosa estampada com enorme flores amarelas. No pé, sandálias de couro deixavam à mostra os dedos tortos. Segurava um guarda-sol gigante, de tecido colorido, e suava como um porco. Não era nenhuma beldade para que pudesse tripudiar com a aparência de Severo. Só havia uma coisa mais despropositada do que aquele careca no meio do deserto: o próprio Severo.

O homem com aparência suína se levantou de sua estranha cadeira e foi nesse momento que Severo atentou para os equipamentos que o rodeavam. Com certeza, aquilo era o que os trouxas chamavam de tecnologia. O professor de Hogwarts reparou no enorme braço do homem, que tinha uma tatuagem de um dragão muito parecido com o rabo-cornéo húngaro pelo qual Hagrid se apaixonara durante a realização do Torneio Tribruxo.

Na época em questão, Severo até se lamentou que o dragão não correspondesse ao amor daquela aberração que era Hagrid. Se isso tivesse acontecido, talvez eles estivessem casados e longe de Hogwarts.

- Quem é você? – perguntou o gorducho diretamente para Severo, com cara de poucos amigos. Ele estava na ponta dos pés, mas ainda assim era pelo menos uma cabeça mais baixo que o professor, o que não diminuía sua arrogância. – Quem pensa que é para vir atrapalhar a obra prima do cinema árabe? Ainda mais dirigida pelo gênio dos longas nacionais, e patrocinada pela Disney!

Cinema. Severo sabia o que era, uma das maluquices que os trouxas inventavam para tentar aproximar seu mundo do universo mágico. O resultado conseguido por uma geringonça mecânica se assemelhava àquele alcançado pela poção foto-reveladora para fotos bruxas. A diferença era que os trouxas aprisionavam as pessoas em determinadas ações e elas as repetiam incessantemente, sem nenhuma criatividade para mostrar a língua ou o dedo do meio de vez em quando.

Severo encarou o homem com seu melhor olhar de desdém, cruzou os braços numa posição altiva, e falou:

- Sou Severo Snape, professor de Poções em Hogwarts, uma escola que fica em Londres, na Inglaterra.

- Poções? O que raios vem a ser poções? – tripudiou o gorducho.

- É uma espécie de alquimia e...

Severo tentou completar, mas foi interrompido por uma careta que provavelmente pretendia parecer inteligente, mas só fez com que a fisionomia do homem lembrasse ainda mais um porco quando ele demonstrou sua compreensão:

- Ah, sim, sim, claro! É um outro nome para a química que se estuda na escola, já entendi. Talvez seja assim que se diz na Inglaterra. Mas, de qualquer forma, que tal senhor professor de Química, se o senhor saísse do meio das MINHAS gravações?

O professor estava visivelmente emburrado, mas neste momento uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça e ele respondeu:

- Só uma pergunta antes, senhor – disse Severo, aproximando-se para interpelá-lo em voz baixa. – Esta história que você está... hum... fazendo, por um acaso veio de um livro?

- Claro que sim, meu filho! – completou o diretor, parecendo extremamente ofendido. – Pessoas da minha estirpe só rodam longas de obras absolutamente consagradas. E, como eu já disse, essa é a mais importante coletânea de contos árabes de que se tem notícia no Ocidente: _As Mil e Uma Noites_!

- Sim, sim – concordou Severo, interessado ao constatar que era o mesmo nome bordado em letras douradas no livro que o sugara em Hogwarts. – E quem foi que escreveu esses contos?

- Como assim quem foi que escreveu? – a ofensa deu lugar à incredulidade, e depois à gozação. O gorducho gargalhou alto e procurou apoio de seus companheiros de gravação e do próprio ator, que já tinha abandonado a cena e o camelo no meio do cenário para se juntar à conversa. – Ele não sabe quem escreveu os contos das _Mil e Uma Noites_!

Todos os trouxas gargalhavam e Severo foi ficando absolutamente irritado. Não gostava de se sentir um idiota perante todos aqueles ridículos trouxas. A gargalhada era capaz de chacoalhar o corpo inteiro do gordo diretor, fazendo a tatuagem de dragão ficar ainda mais bizarra.

- Dá para me dizer de uma vez por todas quem foi que escreveu a porcaria do livro? – o tom de voz imperativo, somado ao fato de que Severo acabara de sacar das vestes a varinha e apontá-la para os presentes, acabou por sobressaltar alguns deles. Mas o diretor continuava sorrindo.

- O que foi que você andou bebendo, meu caro? Acha que vai nos machucar com esse graveto torto?

Definitivamente iria, caso aquele monte de banhas não resolvesse ajudar. Severo acreditava que a única pessoa que poderia fazer com que ele voltasse para suas masmorras tão queridas seria o autor daquele livro encantado. Se não conseguisse descobrir quem era, ficaria para sempre preso naquele deserto de calor escaldante, e ele já podia quase afirmar que preferia uma aula de Oclumência com Harry Potter a permanecer por mais tempo ali, com aquele monte de trouxas malucos que queriam filmar as mil e não sei quantas noites de turbante. Tinha certeza de que o Ministério da Magia o absolveria da acusação de usar magia diante de trouxas e ele não seria enviado para Azkaban.

No entanto, não foi preciso enfeitiçar ninguém, já que o homem do camelo parecia ter entendido muito bem o significado da atitude de Severo quando se pronunciou:

- Foi o Sultão que compilou os textos. Mas a autora foi a princesa Sherazade. O Castelo deles fica a uns dois quilômetros ao norte. Posso levar você até lá, se assim desejar.

- Sim, eu agradeceria muito – disse Severo numa voz que, definitivamente, não demonstrava gratidão nenhuma, a varinha ainda esticada na mão direita.

- Mas e o meu filme? – disse o gorducho, incrédulo.

- Seu filme terá que ficar para depois. Simples assim – e o olhar injetado de Severo foi o suficiente para fazer até mesmo o dragão tatuado enfiar o rabo entre as pernas enquanto o diretor saía murmurando qualquer coisa sobre gravar outra tomada bem longe dali.

- Rumo ao castelo dessa tal de Cheira-zade – disse Severo, tentando montar desajeitadamente num dos camelos que o homem arranjou para ele.

Irritado pela falta de prática evidente do bruxo, o animal baixou a cabeça em direção ao chão inesperadamente, fazendo com que Severo escorregasse pelo pescoço e caísse de cara na areia.

- Camelo estúpido! – bradou, recebendo de brinde uma cusparada do animal.

- Não é um camelo senhor... – disse o seu companheiro de viagem, tentando em vão conter uma expressão de divertimento cautelosa no olhar. – É um dromedário, apenas uma corcova.

- Dromedário... hunft... – murmurou, tentando montar mais delicadamente no animal. – E qual é o seu nome?

- O meu nome é Abduzilahziham Muhajkob! – disse rapidamente o homem.

- Vou te chamar de Ab... – Severo apenas respondeu, resignado, enquanto não conseguia deixar de pensar que, definitivamente, precisava de um bom estoque de Felix Felicis da próxima vez em que se levantasse da cama.

Ele não fazia idéia de quanto ainda desejaria ter todo um estoque da Poção da Sorte com ele.

* * *

Ab deu um turbante de linho branco para Severo, a fim de proteger a cabeça do professor do sol escaldante do Saara. Enquanto chacoalhavam sobre a corcova dos dromedários, Severo se sentia enjoado e desagradavelmente parecido com o maluco incompetente do Quirrel. A diferença era que ele não tinha o Lorde das Trevas escondido no topo da careca. E nem tampouco era careca, mas com o calor seus cabelos oleosos já estavam mais sujos ainda do que ele mesmo estava acostumado a conservar. Para Severo, já andavam por horas, mas tudo o que ele via o tempo inteiro era sol e areia, dunas que não tinham fim.

Ab não parava de papagaiar como uma matraca encantada, mas Severo não prestava atenção. Tentava se lembrar do frio de suas masmorras, numa tentativa de tornar aquele calor menos penoso.

Mais um passo nauseante do dromedário e um estrondo se seguiu, encobrindo a luz do sol e deixando tudo escuro e sufocante. Um monte de areia caiu sobre a cabeça de Severo e ele rolou para longe, ouvindo os gritos de Ab. Quando a areia parou de cair, percebeu que estavam numa espécie de câmara subterrânea, na qual apenas um fiapo de luz do sol conseguia entrar por uma fresta distante no alto da parede.

- Essa não! – Ab começou, parecendo terrivelmente amedrontado e apertando o braço do professor – senhor Snape, eu acho que descobrimos uma tumba amaldiçoada! Ah, que meu bom Alá nos proteja!

- Isso não é uma tumba, homem, controle-se! – Severo retirou com estupidez a mão que apertava seu braço, massageando o local dolorido e queimado de sol. – Vamos ver o que temos aqui – apesar da fresta, a luz do sol não alcançava o buraco onde estavam e Severo resolveu fazer uso da varinha para enxergar melhor. - _Lummus!_

- Uau, senhor, eu sabia que era um bruxo, pude notar logo que o vi e... – Ab parou de falar quando focalizou a visão da câmara iluminada pela luz da varinha de Severo. Ela refletia no dourado de montes e montes de ouro e no brilho das pedras preciosas guardadas ali, relíquias de séculos encobertas de areia que tornariam qualquer um rico para o resto da vida. Os olhos do homem estalavam, cobiçosos.

Severo apenas olhava em volta, tentando entender que local era aquele e por que teria sido enviado para lá. Deu alguns passos e tropeçou num dos tesouros, abaixando-se para observar. O objeto, como todos os outros, estava coberto de areia, e Severo precisou pegá-lo nas mãos para ver do que se tratava. Esfregou o objeto com a barra da camisa, para retirar a areia, e pulou para trás no momento em que uma massa azulada saiu de dentro do bico daquela coisa que ele segurava na mão. Ab gritava, extasiado:

- Um gênio da lâmpada, um gênio da lâmpada! Ah, meu bom Alá!!!

A massa azulada rapidamente se transformou numa espécie de homem, com exceção de que ele não tinha pés, mas sim uma pequena nuvem que o permitia se movimentar. A criatura era gigante e, quando falou, sua voz de trovão fez eco pela câmara inteira:

- Meu amo e senhor! Aqui estou eu, o Gênio da Lâmpada, para realizar seus três maiores desejos! Com um oferecimento da Loja de Luminárias e Antiguidades "Oldstuffs"!

De repente, uma plaquinha foi levantada e duas vozes femininas repetiram o nome da loja. Severo esfregou os olhos, piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender se o que via era realmente real. Então questionou:

- Como assim, três desejos? Quem é você?

- Eu sou o Gênio – disse o Gênio, um pouco contrariado, para logo em seguida completar, diante dos olhos estupefatos de Ab. – Amo, o senhor não imagina o que ganhou. Enquanto o senhor vai ruminar, eu vou iluminar as possibilidades.

O Gênio fez surgir uma pequena lâmpada e um microfone trouxa, no qual começou a cantar com um tremendo vozeirão:

_**Ali Babá e os 40 ladrões  
Muito dinheiro tinham pra contar  
Mas o meu Amo é bem mais feliz  
Os seus desejos vou realizar  
É um lutador que tem a força  
E muita munição pra gastar  
Tem soco forte  
Pimba! Que nocaute!  
É só pegar a lâmpada e esfregar  
O que deseja?**_

Severo estava definitivamente deslumbrado. Não sabia que tipo de magias aquele tal de Gênio utilizava, mas o fato era que ele conseguia fazer qualquer coisa, fosse grande ou pequena, aparecer e desaparecer num piscar de olhos enquanto ilustrava os versos de sua canção.

_**Pode pedir Senhor, é só pedir pra mim  
Faça seu pedido, eu anoto  
Nunca teve um amigo assim  
A vida é um restaurante  
Eu sou seu Maitre sim  
Vem cá, diga o que vai querer  
Nunca teve um amigo assim**_

Uma mesa cheia de comidas maravilhosas apareceu diante dos olhos de Severo, que se descobriu faminto. Havia coxas de galinha, montes de geléia e torradas, massas com molhos diversos. No entanto, quando o professor tentou pegar algo para levar à boca, o Gênio fez tudo desaparecer e continuou cantando:

_**Aqui o serviço é completo  
É o patrão, o rei, o xá  
Pode dizer o que vai querer  
Mais um pouco de blá blá blá  
Toda comida aqui é sua, meu Senhor!  
É só pedir, tamos aí  
Nunca teve um amigo assim!  
Isso é uma cabeça  
Ou será uma bola!  
Ou serei um coelho da minha cartola  
Posso ser um buuuumm!  
Hmmm, que beleza!**_

Agora a coisa começava a ficar realmente interessante! O Gênio fez surgir dançarinas árabes vestidas apenas com véus, sete delas, todas morenas e muito bonitas, sorrindo e se insinuando para Severo. Mas a brincadeira não durou quase nada enquanto ele continuava a canção maluca:

_**E eu digo abracadabra  
Dividir!  
E agora tudo vai sumir!  
Então não fique boquiaberto  
Eu estou aqui só pra te atender  
Sou um grande gênio  
Diplomado  
O que quiser é só você dizer  
Estou ansioso para usar o meu poder  
É só pra isso que eu aqui estou  
Me dê essa lista quilométrica  
Esfregue a lâmpada e verá quem sou, ieô!  
Pode falar, senhor, seus desejos para mim  
Peça que eu faço  
Seu ricaço  
Você nunca teve amigo, nunca teve amigo  
Você nunca teve amigo, nunca teve amigo  
Você nunca... teve... amiiiiigo assiiiiim!  
Você nunca teve amigo assim!**_

Tudo desapareceu e o Gênio ficou parado diante de Severo, segurando uma plaquinha onde era possível ler: Aplausos. Ab batia as palmas das mãos descontroladamente, assobiando para o Gênio e soltando gritinhos histéricos, como se fosse uma moça.

- Ab, controle-se! – Severo se dirigiu para seu companheiro de viagem, antes de se voltar novamente para o Gênio da Lâmpada, num péssimo humor. – Então toda essa cantoria desafinada foi apenas para me dizer que posso ter tudo o que eu quiser, basta pedir?

O Gênio pareceu murchar diante da observação de Severo sobre sua canção. No entanto, precisava responder, e foi muito mais formal quando começou a enumerar:

- São três desejos, mas há algumas exceções, algumas limitações...

- Portanto, há coisas que você não pode fazer, não é mesmo, senhor-todo-poderoso Gênio? – Severo provocou de maneira irônica, enquanto Ab cutucava seu braço, evidentemente com medo de que o Gênio se rebelasse e se trancasse na Lâmpada para sempre.

O Gênio tentou ignorar a provocação e começou a listar o que Severo não poderia pedir:

- Em primeiro lugar, não vale desejar ter mais desejos. Em segundo, eu não posso ressuscitar pessoas mortas. Sabe, é anti-ético, e nojento também, não é mesmo? E em terceiro lugar, eu não posso fazer uma pessoa se apaixonar por outra pessoa, smac, smac – Severo enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão depois que gotas de saliva foram expelidas da boca do Gênio enquanto ele mandava beijos estalados pelo ar.

- Ok, senhor Gênio, o que eu quero que você faça é que me leve ao Castelo da princesa Cheira-zade – disse Severo, convicto!

- Cheira-zade?

- É a filha do Sultão, senhor Gênio – disse Ab, interpondo-se entre Severo e a criatura azul. – A jovem princesa Sherazade!

- Ah! Claro – disse o Gênio, batendo a grande mão azul na testa enquanto se dava conta de quem era a moça. – É pra já, amo, o seu desejo é uma ordem!

Quando deu por si, Severo tinha trocado o dromedário por um tapete voador, e agora entendia porque o Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bretanha proibia o uso deste objeto encantado como meio de transporte: eram completamente impossíveis de controlar. Ou então era o Gênio que se tratava de um péssimo piloto.

- Iuhuuuuuuu, iuhuuuuuuuuuu – Ab levantava os braços, balançando-os freneticamente a cada novo golpe de ar que sacudia o tapete, parecendo se divertir imensamente. Severo só conseguia se segurar da maneira mais firme possível no tecido, que parecia prestes a se romper. – Iuhuuuuuuu, iuhuuuuuu...ah! – Ab caiu desacordado ao lado de Severo no exato instante em que ele utilizou um feitiço mudo para estuporar o companheiro de viagem.

- Bem melhor assim – suspirou, aliviado.

Quando Severo abriu os olhos novamente pela milésima vez depois de uma balançada mais intensa, visualizou um enorme castelo, mas bem diferente da arquitetura comum utilizada na Inglaterra. Ao invés de paredes quadradas construídas com pedras negras, o castelo era inteiro branco, com torres que terminavam em pequenas estruturas abobadadas, com o formato de gotas. Estas estruturas só podiam ser confeccionadas em ouro, pois tinham um intenso brilho dourado que quase cegou o bruxo diante do sol da tarde, que já começava a se pôr. O Castelo todo era rodeado por espelhos d'água, onde estranhas aves cor-de-rosa repousavam ou se alimentavam de peixes.

- Blém, blóm! Atenção senhores passageiros da Gênio Airlines com destino ao Castelo do Sultão. Apertem os cintos, pois vamos iniciar o processo de aterrissagem.

Os olhos de Severo quase saltaram das órbitas quando o Gênio lançou o tapete numa desenfreada corrida rumo ao chão, praticamente na perpendicular. Severo teve que segurar um Ab ainda desacordado para que o homem não rolasse do tapete e se estatelasse no chão. Pensou se não teria sido melhor estuporar a si mesmo também, quando finalmente o tapete estancou, arremessando seus ocupantes ao chão.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Snape gritou no momento em que um dromedário particularmente grande pisou em seus cabelos, puxando-os sem dó. Mas seu grito morreu no meio da multidão que parecia seguir um cortejo. Tambores começaram a tocar e uma música num tom de voz grave se fez ouvir:

_**Aí vem, o Príncipe Ali!  
Salvem o Príncipe Ali!**_

Severo foi tentar se levantar, mas tropeçou num flamingo que apareceu abrindo uma verdadeira comitiva. A música enfim estourou:

_**Abram caminho no seu passar,  
você já vai ver o grande Ali passar,  
e quem quiser ver,  
chegue aqui , mas chegue mais.  
Sinos tocando,  
tambores rufando,  
pra receber o rapaz.  
Príncipe Ali, é este aqui Aliababuá.  
Ajoelhar, reverenciar será legal.  
Espero que ele os ame,  
ouvindo o seu Salam,  
saudando o seu séquito sensacional.  
Príncipe Ali, reina aqui Aliababuá.  
É fortão e valentão o grande Ali.  
Bandidos ele enfrentou  
e mais de cem derrotou quem foi que os espantou?  
Foi o príncipe Ali.  
Tem setenta camelos dourados.  
Não são maravilhosos?  
E pavões ele tem de montão.  
Fabuloso adoro as plumas!  
Tem também uns mamíferos raros.  
Parece com o Sultão, não acham não?  
É fantástica a coleção.  
Príncipe Ali, o mais belo aqui Aliababuá.  
Ele é atraente,  
E parece muito inteligente  
Tem um corpo que eu queria ter para mim,  
E acima de tudo é impressionante  
As moças daí se preparem  
Ele é muito elegante  
Abaixem o véu e reparem.  
É um príncipe apaixonante  
Só olhem bem  
E parece um grande amante  
E se amarrem no Príncipe Ali.  
Ele tem mais de cem macaquinhos, cem macaquinhos, cem macaquinhos  
Se quiser pode vê-los aqui,  
Tem escravos e tem criadinhos,  
E pra fazer o que ele quer todos servem com frenesi.  
O Ali. Príncipe Ali,  
Príncipe Ali vive a sorrir Aliababuá.  
Soube que linda princesa vive aqui,  
Por isso se engalanou e rápido aqui chegou  
Com seus elefantes, lhamas peludas, ursos, leões, cornetas também,  
Fatires e cozinheiros e passarinhos tendem a crescer.  
Servindo ao Príncipe Ali!**_

- Por que diabos todo o mundo gosta de cantar neste local? – Severo se dirigia a Ab, que já havia acordado e parecia não compreender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. O Gênio, no entanto, estava absolutamente encantado:

- É um pretendente para a princesa Sherazade! Coitadinha, anda tão tristinha porque simplesmente não consegue encontrar um marido à altura. Também, coitada, ela tem um metro e oitenta, é uma moça muito grande, não é mesmo? E além disso, AIIIIIII!!!

Severo havia puxado a barba do Gênio para que ele parasse de falar e prestasse atenção no que o bruxo tinha a dizer:

- Então, e o meu desejo?

- Como assim o seu desejo? – perguntou o Gênio, olhando as unhas de maneira interessada.

- O meu desejo de ser levado ao Castelo de Sherazade! – falou Severo, irritado.

- Ué, eu o trouxe ao Castelo, não trouxe?

- Mas eu quero VER a princesa! – disse Severo pacientemente, como se explicasse uma poção particularmente difícil para algum aluno descabeçado como Neville Longbottom.

- Ora, mas isto já é outro pedido! Este será o segundo então? É pra já e...

- Pare! – Severo agarrou o braço do Gênio, que já estava prestes a realizar o desejo. – Eu achei que ver Sherazade fazia parte do pacote "me levar até o Castelo de Sherazade".

- Não, senhor, Amo, este é outro pedido – disse o Gênio, uma expressão inteligente traduzida no olhar. – Será o seu segundo, se assim o desejar.

- Ora, cale a boca! Eu mesmo posso entrar neste maldito Castelo! Agora, me dê esse tapete e me espere aqui, isso é uma ordem – avisou Severo, como se falasse com um elfo doméstico de Hogwarts.

Severo subiu no tapete e, agora que o controlava, percebeu que podia conduzi-lo de maneira bem mais suave. Sobrevoou o Castelo e procurou pelo quarto da princesa, observando cada uma das janelas. Numa das particularmente grandes, no alto de uma das torres de gota dourada, avistou uma mulher, que penteava e trançava os longos cabelos negros diante de um espelho. Ela murmurava apenas a melodia de uma música, e tinha a voz muito doce. Severo ficou de pé no tapete voador, praticamente encantado pela voz doce e pelo corpo escultural da mulher, vestida com roupas tipicamente árabes, de seda fina e esverdeada. Severo tossiu para chamar a atenção da jovem, e ela se virou delicadamente, mas o grito que se seguiu não foi nada delicado:

- SOCORRO!!! TEM UM TARADO NO MEU QUARTO E...hmmmm...

Severo foi mais rápido, saltou do tapete e tampou a boca da jovem com a mão. Ela se debatia, e ele então questionou:

- Você é a Sherazade?

- Hmmm! Hmmmm! – a moça murmurava, balançando a cabeça em sinal positivo.

- Pare de gritar e prometo que não vou te machucar.

Severo tirou a mão que cobria a boca da mulher. Agora que podia encarar o homem, Sherazade o observava com um vivo interesse. Ele era diferente de todos os que já haviam passado por aquele Castelo para pedir sua mão em casamento e ser o sucessor do trono da Arábia. Aquele homem tinha um misterioso brilho nos olhos negros, e os cabelos compridos caíam pelos ombros, já desfeitos do turbante que ele utilizou para viajar no deserto. O sol já havia se posto e a luz do luar invadia o quarto de Sherazade, dando a cena um ar de misticismo ainda maior. Severo a encarou demoradamente antes de dizer:

- Eu preciso conversar com você, cara Sherazade. Será que você aceitaria dar um passeio no meu tapete voador? – disse ele, tentando transparecer um ar de confiança para que a jovem não negasse o convite.

No entanto, Sherazade hesitava:

- Não sei se devo, senhor... O príncipe Ali, provavelmente, já deve estar em seus aposentos se preparando para o jantar de recepção desta noite.

- Você prefere um jantar chato de convenções ou um passeio noturno num tapete voador? – disse Severo, visivelmente inclinado a tentar a jovem Sherazade. – Confie em mim.

Sherazade se rendeu ao professor de Poções e aceitou a mão que ele oferecia para que pudesse subir no tapete. Quando começaram a voar, Sherazade não pôde se conter e começou a cantar:

- _Olha eu vou lhe mostrar..._

- Não! – Snape disse, tocando o braço da jovem e sobressaltando-a. – Por favor, não! Eu já ouvi músicas demais por hoje! E preciso descobrir algumas coisas para que eu possa voltar para casa. Antes que seja tarde demais.

E Severo começou a explicar a uma incrédula Sherazade como havia sido sugado pelo livro poucas horas antes de se encontrar com ela.

* * *

- Então é simples de resolver... – disse Sherazade enquanto sobrevoavam um jardim cheio de jasmins que ficava um pouco afastado, mas ainda fazia parte dos terrenos do Castelo do Sultão. – Basta pedir ao Gênio que te leve de volta para casa!

Severo olhou para a moça estupefato. Como não tinha pensado nisso antes? Sentia-se um tanto estúpido por ter retirado Sherazade do Castelo no dia em que ela podia enfim encontrar seu marido apenas para que ela lhe orientasse a pedir para o Gênio o mandar de volta para Hogwarts. Ele estava visivelmente frustrado quando Sherazade tocou seu rosto e afastou alguns fios de cabelos oleosos.

- Gostei muito do nosso passeio, Severo – disse ela, os olhos negros como os dele brilhando intensamente, iluminados pela luz da lua, os cabelos compridos ondulando ao sabor do vento. – Nunca nenhum dos príncipes deste ou de outros distantes reinos me ofereceu algo tão bom, tão novo, tão...ideal...

A verdade era que Severo já não se sentia tão inclinado a voltar para Hogwarts. Afinal, para que retornar para um bando de alunos chatos e desinteressados, num mundo que estava prestes a entrar numa guerra clichê do bem contra o mal? Enquanto ali, naquele mundo quente e dourado, tudo parecia ser mais saboroso e interessante, especialmente as mulheres.

Foi nesse momento que percebeu que não queria voltar porque estava absolutamente encantado com Sherazade. A jovem era diferente de qualquer mulher que Severo já tinha visto na vida, e mesmo que ele tivesse jurado jamais se entregar novamente, sentia que precisava ao menos de mais um tempo com ela. Mais um tempo para sentir o toque macio e delicado das mãos femininas passando por seu rosto, por seu cabelo, por seus ombros, até que ele sentiu um beijo inesperado tomar-lhe os lábios com sofreguidão e desejo. Enquanto a beijava, Severo conduzia de volta o tapete voador para que pudessem regressar ao quarto da princesa.

Quando sobrevoou os portões do Castelo, ouviu alguém chamando seu nome lá embaixo. Estava abraçado a Sherazade, que aninhara a cabeça em seu peito. Quando observou as proximidades do portão, viu Ab e o Gênio fazendo sinais de positivo para ele. E nesse momento Severo pensou ter se dado bem.

Mas quando entrou pela janela aberta do quarto de Sherazade, uma cena inusitada os esperava. Sentados numa mesa que trazia um jantar à luz de velas já provavelmente frio, estavam o Sultão e o Príncipe Ali, um garboso e forte jovem de vestimentas brancas e turbante na cabeça. Ele estava com uma expressão de poucos amigos no rosto, e os braços cruzados denunciavam sua insatisfação em ver Sherazade naquele tapete com um estranho.

- Minha filha, onde você estava? – o Sultão se dirigiu à jovem, ajudando-a a descer do tapete e abraçando-a. – E quem é este homem? O Príncipe Ali estava aqui esperando você para o jantar à luz de velas que haviam combinado!

Severo desceu do tapete e parou ao lado da jovem, observando enquanto ela o apresentava e dizia que não queria jantar nenhum com o Príncipe Ali. O bruxo não queria se meter no conflito familiar, por isso, permaneceu a um canto enquanto a filha discutia com o pai, afirmando estar cansada de que ele quisesse escolher com quem ela deveria passar o resto da vida.

Neste momento, Severo viu que o Príncipe Ali se aproximava dele com um livro nas mãos. O rapaz tinha os olhos injetados de fúria quando jogou o livro na cabeça de Severo, chamando a atenção do pai e da filha, que pararam de discutir na mesma hora. O punho forte do Príncipe já estava a dois milímetros do nariz de gancho de Severo quando ele sacou a varinha das vestes e gritou:

- _Impedimenta! Estupore!_

O Príncipe Ali emborcou, caindo como um saco de batatas diante do olhar estupefato de Sherazade e de um cobiçoso Sultão. Afinal, um homem que tinha um tapete voador e um instrumento capaz de ferir alguém sem sequer tocá-lo deveria ser alguém muito poderoso.

O Sultão chamou imediatamente os criados para que removessem o corpo do Príncipe Ali e o instalassem num quarto qualquer até que ele pudesse fazer a viagem de volta para casa. Em seguida, pegou um pedaço de queijo que estava em cima da mesa, reservado para o jantar, e se dirigiu a Severo:

- Espero que não se importe – indicou o queijo, que mordeu logo em seguida. – Deixarei você e minha filha conversarem, parece que ela já tomou sua decisão.

Sherazade sorriu. O Sultão fechou as cortinas dos aposentos e a jovem se jogou na cama coberta de almofadas coloridas, chamando por Severo. Este rumou para lá com um sorriso nos lábios como há muito não sentia, e nem se importou ao tropeçar na mesa e derrubar um pouco de vinho e queijo no chão. Não havia tempo para jantares românticos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Tudo o que Severo queria era estar com Sherazade, só ele e ela.

Aproximou-se da amante, beijando-lhe ternamente os cabelos cheirosos. Discretamente, antes de se deitar, utilizou a varinha para realizar um feitiço de limpeza, equivalente a um bom banho. Afinal, um dia inteiro no deserto não fazia bem para ninguém. Mas Sherazade sequer notou o feitiço. O único encanto que ela estava decidida a conhecer se escondia por debaixo daquele monte de roupas que Severo usava, e foi exatamente em tirá-las que a jovem se concentrou.

No momento em que terminou de puxar a calça do professor, começou a fazer uma massagem nos seus pés com alguns óleos que estavam próximos da cama, beijando-lhe os dedos delicadamente a intervalos regulares. Severo estava enlouquecido quando agarrou Sherazade com mais ímpeto e beijou-a como se ela fosse a última mulher do mundo.

Se amaram com uma intensidade que nenhum aluno de Hogwarts poderia sequer imaginar que havia no mal-humorado e rabugento professor de Poções.

Severo sorria enquanto Sherazade estava adormecida em seu peito. Para que voltar para Hogwarts? O que ele queria mesmo era gastar o resto de seus dias naquela terra de sol quente e a mais bela mulher que ele poderia conhecer na vida. Afagou os cabelos da jovem e olhou para a mesinha de cabeceira, onde um enorme livro repousava. Curioso, estendeu a mão para pegá-lo. Não havia nada escrito na capa, e ele decidiu abri-lo para saber qual era o conteúdo.

No momento em que virou a pesada aba, uma força descomunal o puxou para dentro das páginas, e ele não podia acreditar no que acontecia. Tinha certeza que fazia a viagem de volta para Hogwarts, e estava absolutamente furioso por isso.

Quando emborcou no chão da ala restrita da Biblioteca, Severo só foi capaz de gritar, colocando para fora toda a raiva e frustração sofrida. Neste momento, Madame Pince apareceu à porta, assustada:

- Professor, o que está acontecendo?

Snape fechou o livro com estrépito, sem dar nenhuma atenção para a mulher que o questionava. Abriu novamente a capa e ainda conseguia ver Sherazade adormecida na cama, mas o livro não era mais capaz de sugá-lo de volta para a sua amada.

- DROGA, DROGA, DROGA, MIL VEZES DROGA!!! – Severo bradou, jogando o livro para longe e saindo decidido da biblioteca, deixando para trás uma estupefata Madame Pince, que caminhou para recolher o precioso livro do chão.

- Ora, essa, esse professor Snape é maluco! – disse a bibliotecária, devolvendo o livro para a prateleira. – Mas que é um bom pedaço de mal caminho, ah, isso ele é!

E Madame Pince saiu da ala restrita suspirando, olhando para uma nuvem particularmente grande pela janela da biblioteca, que se parecia muito com um enorme e sexy morcegão...


End file.
